robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepy Kid
I genuinely had no idea what to call this, because this story is so messed up. Day 1 I wanted to record a video of me trolling random people in Robloxian Highschool, but then I lost interest in trolling and just started wandering around the school. The server was almost empty and only a few people were on the server, so it was quite a challenge finding someone. That's the reason why I lost interest, but that doesn't matter. After a few minutes, I found a group of people. They were in the cafeteria and I started sort of spying on them. The group consisted of 2 girls and a weird player, who was looking pretty unusual. The player didn't have any clothes, but he colored his legs dark blue to represent pants. His torso was green to represent a shirt and the skin color was pale. The only accessory he wore was a cap. His username was ''MrBruno1212. It sounded like a kid's name to me. '''Girl 1': What the hell?! Girl 2: You're creepy. Girl 1: '''Get away from the freak!! I was confused. I had joined recently so I couldn't see their previous messages and didn't understand what they were talking about. The girls were apparently harassing the player and calling him a freak. I didn't know why. I thought they were bullying him for not having Robux. I was in his shoes before, so I felt bad for him. I confronted the girls. '''Me: Maybe you should stop harassing him and mind your own business. Girl 2: Seriously? You're gonna protect that FREAK? Girl 1: You're making a mistake protecting him. Girl 1: Whatever, have fun with that CREEP. After that, the girls left the server. Then, the player finally spoke to me. Bruno: Thank you! These girls were really mean to me. I do not like them. Me: No problem. Bruno: Do you wanna be my friend? Me: Sure. Bruno: Okay, but I gotta go right now! I will see you later :) Then he left, so I continued playing games and went to sleep early. Day 2 I woke up really early in the morning, because of loud notification sounds coming from my phone. When I checked my phone, I realized that Bruno has been spamming me. All his messages were just him asking me to join his game and play with him. He was also apparently mad I didn't answer him for a long time. Bruno: I thought we were friends. Bruno: Friends don't ignore each other. Bruno: Stop ignoring me. Bruno: You are hurting me. Bruno: Why are you hurting me? Me: Hi, sorry I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just sleeping. Bruno: Okay. Bruno: Join my game. I quickly joined his game, because I didn't wanna upset him again. I appeared in front of a tiny blue house, which looked kind of nice, to be honest. Me: Wow, you're a really good builder! Bruno: Thank you, come inside. After I entered his house I saw something that gave me chills. It was a drawing hanging on the wall. The people in the drawing were stickmen, so I assumed that Bruno drew it, because he seems like a kid and kids draw stickmen I guess. But the really disturbing thing is what was on the drawing. It was a small heavily injured boy who was crying and looking up to some tall person. The person looked sinister and it seemed like the sinister figure was the reason the boy on the drawing was injured. It creeped me out. There was also a basement door, but all I could think about was the drawing. Bruno was sitting in a chair near the window. I just sat in front of him. Me: Hey, why do you have that weird drawing on your wall? Bruno: It was on my mind all day and I had to let it out. Me: I don't really understand. Maybe you can tell me who is on the drawing? Bruno: Me. Me: Why are you injured? Who is the other person? Did you draw it? What the hell is going on?! But he just kept quiet and stared at me. I was really creeped out so I left and unfriended him. I don't know what he's doing right now and I've never seen him since. Apart from me feel guilty for leaving and not helping him. Could it be that he was abused? I don't know. I don't understand. I want to leave. I wish I had never met him. It's on my mind all day. I might be selfish, but I don't wanna see him ever again. But looking back, I wish I could've asked him about the basement too. I can't stop wondering what could be there. Apart from I want to know what's there, but the other is just... Afraid of what could be there. That is all. Farewell. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Users